Kingdom's Collapse
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Jerome thought he had it all. He was a King. He ruled his own land. Mitchell Hughes was his husband. But when the West Baccain Territory is plunged into a war with the East Baccain Territory, can Mitch and Jerome win the war and come out together? And more importantly, can Mitch remain ever faithful to his Baccain lover? A sequel to A True Pair of Kings, collaboration with a friend
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom's Collapse

Everything was great. Our subjects loved us. I was a King. I was married to Mitchell Hughes. I ruled over the West Baccain Territory with him. But then everything came back to kick me in the ass. Before I met Mitch, my parents had arranged for me to be married to Princess Katarina Poletki of the East Baccain Territory, to unite our lands. By the time I was told about these plans, I had fallen head over heels for Mitch, and already asked him to be my boyfriend. So I did what I had never done before. I refused my parent's orders. I refused to marry Katarina. A month later, I married Mitch, and we took our positions as the rulers of our territory. And I guess I should have expected the consequences. The place I live in, 5 years ago, was a wasteland of the thriving Western Territory. We've since then restarted, but I'll never forget those who put the effort in to protect their lands. Just after the war, I had turned into a cold person. I felt no emotions for a while, until Mitch had shown me how I really felt.

-chapter 1-

Jerome sat at his desk, reading and signing documents. He looked around his silent office. It was in the high tower, opposite to Mitch's office. Anytime he wanted to, he could look up and see Mitch at his own desk, doing his own work. But it wasn't exactly the same as really seeing him. Those few hours at night that Jerome could see him were the hours he treasured the most. Of course, during conferences, Jerome saw him, but he meant personally.

The pressures of being a ruler had definitely changed Mitch. His natural free spirit that seemed to emanate from him, the one that was there when he first met Mitch, was almost nonexistent now. Mitch had grown up. Which didn't exactly surprise Jerome. Being an 18 year old King would definitely do that. But sometimes, Jerome missed the old Mitch. The one who had constant fun. This Mitch was all business. And he knew it too. He walked with importance, the burden on the kingdom heavy on his shoulders, clearly showing in the always solemn expression on his face that Jerome never liked. He'd seen Mitch before, just staring out over the kingdom from his office's window.

Jerome sighed and got up. His paperwork could wait, but he suddenly wanted to see Mitch. He hopped down the stairs, passing his guards and speed walking his way to Mitch's tower. He raced up the stairs and knocked on the door and waited. And waited. Until finally, Mitch's voice rang through the door.

"Enter." He opened the door and slid into Mitch's office.

"Hey, Mitch." He smiled. Mitch barely looked up from his paperwork, but still smiled hugely.

"Jerome, what brings you here?" He asked, scribbling something on a notepad.

"Just wanted to see you, is all." Jerome replied.

"You left your work to visit me?" He asked, looking up finally.

"I thought it could wait." Jerome shrugged.

"Hm, I've been hoping that I could find a gap in my own work so that I might visit you, but that hasn't happened. I'm glad you came." He sat back.

"Looks like you picked up a bit of formal vocabulary." Jerome commented.

"Looks like you lost your own. Spending time in the company of the castle delegates takes a toll on one's speech, no?" He asked.

"I guess.." Jerome mumbled.

"Come, sit." He patted his knee.

"I see you still like having me in your lap." Jerome commented, settling into Mitch's lap.

"Never will I stop loving you in any kind of company." Mitch was leaning in for a kiss when someone began to knock furiously on the door.

"Enter." They called in unison. A guard bursted in.

"Your highnesses, the Southern village has been attacked!"

-chapter 2-

"Attack?!" Jerome shrieked, leaping off of Mitch's lap.

"Yes, the Eastern troops came in and set fire to their village. There have been three deaths and five injuries. We have the fire under control, but I suggest you contact Queen Katarina." He bowed.

"Queen Katarina?" Mitch asked, standing up.

"Yes, Queen. She married Prince Alexander Loduct of the Northern Territories." He explained.

"Has East gotten their telephones yet? I'm afraid I've gotten a bit behind on the happenings of the other territories." Jerome walked towards the door.

"Yes, sir." The guard confirmed.

"Good, good. Have her number sent to my office immediately." The guard rushed off. Jerome was about the exit, but halfway out the door, he looked back at Mitch.

"It's time that you become a true King. Protect your kingdom and it's subjects." Jerome stated, slipping out the door.

He paced quickly to his office, and as promised, right on the center of his desk, was a piece of paper with Katarina's phone number on it. He sat down and picked up the phone, dialing the number quickly. It rang three times before a woman picked up.

"King Jerome Aceti of the Western Territories seeking Queen Katarina Poletki of the Eastern Territories." He stated firmly.

"Ah, Jerome. So nice of my former fiancé to call. How is your kingdom running?" Her voice was venomous.

"Not so smoothly, I'm afraid. Your troops attacked my Southern village today." He replied.

"Oh did they? My bad." She giggled.

"Why, Katarina?" Jerome demanded.

"Well, I thought that if I couldn't unite with your lands, I'd simply destroy them. After all, I was shoved aside by your little human friend there. Mitchell was it? Why shouldn't I be angry?" She asked.

"So you're declaring war?" Jerome asked bluntly.

"I suppose I am." She replied. Jerome slammed the phone down. He felt eyes watching him, and he looked up to see Mitch looking at Jerome through his window. He waved Mitch over, and a few moments later, Mitch arrived at his door. He sat down in the chair on the other side of Jerome's desk.

"We're at war." Jerome stated gravely, putting his head in his hands.

"I thought as much. Shall I send word to the villages of those who can't immediately attend a meeting?" offered Mitch. Jerome nodded. Mitch got up and began to leave, but turned around, giving Jerome a kiss.

"Remember, I'm with you every step of the way." He whispered before leaving.

Jerome got up and walked over to the window. In the very distance, the faint outline of smoke drifted just over the horizon. He looked down at the outlying central village around him. Everyone was on edge after hearing the news about the Southern village. It was a bit unnerving to see them walk the streets in fear. He sat down again, staring off into space until a guard came to collect him for a meeting. A dull headache throbbed, but he pushed it aside.

He met Mitch at the entrance to the balcony, and they walked out and stood before the massive crowd of citizens. They stood silently, awaiting their Kings' words.

"Citizens of the Central Village, we regret to announce that we are, in fact, at war with the East Baccain Territory." Jerome called out. The crowd audibly gasped.

"Queen Katarina Poletki has attacked the Southern Village, as you may have noticed." Mitch continued.

"The Castle guards will be making their rounds and recruiting those of you who are fit to be a member of the army." Jerome informed them.

Mitch reached over to rub Jerome's arm. "The guards will be coming to see you all tomorrow, be prepared."

Jerome turned and walked back into the castle, Mitch following.

"Please fetch some aspirin for me?" Jerome asked a guard. "Mitch, I think it's time.." Jerome looked over at him. Mitch glanced at Jerome.

"What for?" He asked.

"Traditionally, the rulers stayed behind at the castle to not only stay safe, but to command from afar. I think I'll be joining our army in this battle." Jerome's eyes were dark, his expression grim. Mitch's face fell.

"If you are going, then I will go with you Jerome."

"Mitch, it's my fault we're even going to war!" Jerome protested. "I don't want you to risk your own life for something I did." Mitch clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Stop blaming all of this on yourself Jerome!" He shouted. Jerome shrunk back from Mitch's yelling.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, beginning the short walk to his office. Mitch loosened his clench and ran his hands through his hair.

"Jerome, wait" he began.

"What?" Jerome snapped through the tears burning his eyes. The look Jerome cast shot at Mitch inside.

"I'm sorry for shouting. It's just, the stress of this whole situation," he sat down. "It's really been getting to me lately" he murmured.

"I've noticed." Jerome sighed. He looked around. Why did this hall have only one chair? He finally perched himself on Mitch's knee. "Just as you promised me, I'll be with you every step of the way." He smiled, despite the dark tone of the conversation.

The corner of Mitch's lips turned up slightly as the bacca sat on his knee. Mitch gently placed his head in the crook of Jerome's neck before slinking his arms around his waist.

"The same goes for me Jerome" he muttered with a sigh.

"I suppose we better rest before tomorrow's preparations." Jerome got up, grabbing Mitch's hand and pulling him towards their shared bedroom.

As they reached the bedroom, Mitch stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He pulled Jerome next to him and engulfed him in a warm embrace.

"Mitch.. I'm scared." Jerome finally whispered from Mitch's arms.

Mitch's grip tightened protectively, "I won't let anybody hurt you" he murmured.

"Thank you, but that's not exactly what I'm afraid of.." Jerome curled up closer to Mitch.

"Tell me all your fears Jerome, I can help.." he urged. Jerome looked up at Mitch.

"What if.. what if we can't protect our kingdom? What if we fail?"

"We will not fail Jerome. Our kingdom as a whole has a lot more power than you think." He sighed.

"Weird how I grew up here knowing each subject personally, yet you know them better than me." Jerome groaned, his headache returning. Mitch chuckled.

"You would be surprised at the things I know."

"What do you mean?" Jerome regarded Mitch expectantly.

"Let's just say that sitting in the office all day gets a little boring. I have plenty of time to get to know everybody in this huge building." He answered.

"This castle is a little on the large side, isn't it?" Jerome mumbled. Growing up, he had often gotten lost in the numerous hallways. Mitch nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He thought back to his first impression of the house and laughed quietly.

"When you were younger, would you ever have guessed that one day, you'd be a King, and married to me?" Jerome chuckled. "I never thought I'd fall for a human until I met you."

"Never in my wildest dreams. I never thought that I would ever see a place like this let alone live in one." Mitch responded. "As for you" he looked into Jerome's eyes, "I never would have thought that I would have found the love of my life this soon."

"I knew that eventually, my parents were going to arrange a marriage, but at the time, I never knew anybody that I even remotely liked." Jerome admitted.

"I have never had any real feelings for a person. At school, the girls would always be chasing after me but at that moment, I liked none of them, and I was still questioning my own sexuality." He sighed.

"Do you think that if you had a girlfriend at the time of our meeting, you'd still have liked me?" Jerome asked suddenly. Mitch grasped Jerome's hands in his own before moving closer to him.

"I knew that I felt something about you the minute we first made contact Jerome." His cheeks flushed a crimson red as he thought back to that moment.

"When I was showing you that gesture, and you practiced on me… I found that I liked having you that close to me. I felt something that I hadn't felt before." Jerome admitted, blushing. Mitch chuckled uneasily.

"I guess it was just fate that we met each other." He spoke with a grin.

"Yeah, I suppose it was." Jerome kissed Mitch once before snuggling closer to Jerome with a sigh, and within moments, he was asleep.

A/N:

This chapter was surprisingly easy to edit, though it's 2k+words already. This story is still under way and going strong. Judging by the way my partner and I RP this story, I can expect this story to be at the very least 15k words. And yes, we've roleplayed to make both A True Pair of Kings, and now Kingdom's Collapse. It takes a long time to edit these, and even longer to make the chapters, since she's in England and I'm in Canada, and the only time we actually talk to each other is on the weekends, because of our weekday schedules.

I've also made a decision on what to call my 'fans'. You're all known as my Coffee Cups, because I seem to have a surplus of those, and alongside coffee, you guys are my inspiration for writing.

Now for my very last question… do I have any talented Coffee Cups out there who wants to make me any of the following:

1) A twitter header

2) Fan art for any of my stories

3) Covers for any of my stories (Except for TBWTGD)

And for you extra special Coffee Cups out there who can animate:

4) A book trailer for Kingdom's Collapse

Please PM me for specifications for numbers 1, 3 and 4!

Love ya Coffee Cups!

ShipFicsRus


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch and Jerome awoke to a timid knock on the door.

"Enter." Jerome called sleepily. The door opened and the maid who walked in with a tray of food was none other than Jessica.

"Master Aceti, Master Hughes, breakfast is ready." She said, curtsying. Mitch smiled as he saw Jessica walk through the door. He had become a lot closer to her over the past few years and he thought of her as a true friend.

"Thank you Jessica." Mitch answered before getting out of bed. Jerome slipped out of the bed with a yawn.

"Yes thank you. Excuse me for a moment." He shuffled to the bathroom.

"So, how are you enjoying your new life, King Mitchell?" She asked, pouring a cup of coffee for him.

"It's been very stressful Jessica. I don't know how I have coped to be honest." He laughed

"Yeah, I've seen Jerome crack under the pressure sometimes even when he was just a Prince." She handed him the steaming mug. He gratefully took the cup and took a sip.

"When has that ever happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well, one time, his parents were preparing him to meet Queen Katarina way back when they were young. They kept telling him that it was his duty as a Prince to keep good bonds between the territories, and that someday, maybe even marry into another Territory. Later, I went to fetch him because his car had arrived, but he was just crying on his bed. When I asked him why, he said he didn't want to meet some random girl. He wanted to meet the person he saw in a dream." She replied. Mitch looked puzzled.

"He saw someone, in a dream?"

"Yeah, he said 'a boy human. He wore a red and black jacket with blue jeans. And he had the most amazing eyes I've ever seen.' I knew he had dreamt of a human. But it wasn't until you came over that day that I knew it was you. But I suppose he had forgotten about that dream." She smiled. Mitch felt his cheeks flush.

"Wow, I feel honored."

"I'm just glad that he finally met the boy of his dreams." She replied.

"I'm glad that I met Jerome. Now I come to think of it, I don't know what I would be doing with my life now if I had never met him."

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be a King that's married to a bacca." She laughed. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Mitch answered

"For a while when he was young, he was convinced that I was his mother." She fixed Jerome a plate of food. Mitch raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How did he come to that conclusion?"

"Because his parents were always too busy to really raise him. So instead of hiring a nanny for him, his parents placed me as his caregiver." She handed Mitch his food. Mitch took the plate and placed it on the table.

"I can understand that, it doesn't seem like he gets much love from his parents."

"They never really paid attention when he got good grades or won something. He was mostly just an object his parents could use, raised only to unite territories. I felt bad for him." She admitted. Mitch's jaw tensed.

"That's horrible. How could someone treat their son like that?!"

"That's exactly what I thought." She shrugged. "I was the one who praised him for getting an A on his math test. The one who came to his soccer tournament the year his team won. The one he came to when he scraped his knee. In a lot of ways, I guess I adopted Jerome as my own. But he grew up, and began to treat me like any other servant." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. Mitch gave her a light hug before tilting her chin up.

"You know, you raised him to be an amazing man Jessica."

"Is that so?" Jerome asked. The two hadn't noticed Jerome's reappearance. Mitch nodded.

"Yes, it is very true." He smiled. Jerome gave Jessica a hug.

"I never forgot the lessons you taught me as a child." He whispered.

"I have to go." She looked at the clock. "Master Aceti, Master Hughes, may I be dismissed?" She asked.

"Only if when in my presence, you promise to call me Mitch." He winked at Jessica. She blushed.

"O-of course, Mitch." She stuttered.

"Dismissed, then." Jerome nodded. She left quickly. "Now, exactly what did she tell you while I was gone?" He asked, turning to Mitch.

"She was telling me about quite a lot of things actually. About a dream you had, your childhood. Things along those lines." He answered.

"A dream?" He asked curiously. Mitch nodded.

"Yes, a dream about a boy." Confusion crossed Jerome's eyes, before recognition filled them. He crashed into Mitch, enveloping him with a huge hug.

"Now I remember. I dreamed about you. Everything. We were standing, looking over the kingdom. It was beautiful. A sunset painted the village gold, and you looked at me, and I swore, you had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen..." He whispered. Mitch looked down at the floor.

"Nobody has ever dreamt about me before..." he murmured.

"Well, I did. And it was a dream I wanted to have every night. Back then, I was convinced that we were meant to rule together..." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, now that dream has come true Jerome." Mitch tenderly kissed Jerome on the lips, flashbacks of the first time they met running through his mind. Jerome leaned into the kiss, his own mind racing with images from when they met.

"Well, royal duty calls... I have to check on the preparations of armor for the horses. Want to come?" He asked hopefully. Mitch grasped Jerome's hand.

"I would love to."

The two dressed quickly, before heading out to the armory.

"Your highnesses, I present the finished piece." The blacksmith bowed, gesturing to an armored horse. The horse itself was covered in the armor, almost as if it were metal itself, and on its forehead was a wickedly sharp horn, giving it the appearance of a unicorn.

"What do you think, Mitch?" Jerome asked. Mitch was in awe at the horse. It looked almost unreal.

"I- it, looks s-spectacular" he stuttered.

"You truly have spectacular talents, Alrin." Jerome smiled at the blacksmith. "Have one suit fashioned for each horse on our team, including Outlaw's Prince and Forensic." He turned to Mitch. "Forensic is the horse you rode when I got injured." He explained. "He's your horse now." Mitch shivered as the memories of that day came flooding back to him.

"That was the horse that saved your life." He thought aloud.

"It wasn't just Forensic that helped save me. You helped too." Jerome pointed out, leading Mitch out of the armory and pulling out a list that was surprisingly short. "If you see a guard, call him over." Jerome mumbled, putting it away. Mitch felt confused.

"What's on the list Jerome? Anything that I should know about?"

"Just things I have to do today." Jerome replied. "Next item was to make sure the recruiting was going smoothly."

"I see" Mitch murmured. "Anything that I could do to assist you?"

"Well.. You could wait her for a moment and watch for a guard while I go into this shop to check on something."

"Sure, if I see one then I'll send him your way" he replied.

"Thanks!" He rushed inside. He wasn't checking on something. He was buying something for Mitch. Once he had purchased the new diamond sword, he had it boxed and gift wrapped. Hiding it behind his back, he strolled back out and presented the box to Mitch.

"I know our 6 year anniversary isn't for a week... But with the recent turn of events... I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to get this to you on the day..." Jerome bit his lip to try not to cry as he thought of his doubts that he'd live to see their 6th year. Mitch took the box and slowly unwrapped it. What he saw inside dazzled him.

"J- Jerome, y- you didn't have to d- do this" he stammered. Tears of joy and sadness combined started to well up in his tear ducts.

"I couldn't let my own husband charge into battle with just any sword." Jerome murmured, turning the sword over. Engraved in the diamond were the words "I'm with you every step of the way." Mitch couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. The tears spilled and he started bawling like a child. He collapsed into Jerome's arm and felt the security that only Jerome could provide him with...

"Jerome, I'm glad you will be with me. I need you" he whispered between sobs. Jerome held Mitch in his arms, cradling him.

"I'll never leave your side. We'll fight this battle together, and we'll win it too." he whispered, kissing Mitch passionately. Mitch melted into the kiss, his need for Jerome becoming increasingly evident.

"Mitch, the next thing on my list to do today is at the Castle. Want to come with me, or do you want to stay in the town for a bit?" Jerome asked.

"Come with you of course" he purred in response. Jerome grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him towards the castle.

"I thought you might say that." he grinned at Mitch. They arrived at the castle, and Jerome showed Mitch true bacca strength by picking him up in one arm and carrying him to their bedroom.

Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck and planted sloppy kisses along his jawline in an attempt to distract him.

Jerome sat on the bed with Mitch in his arms, leaning back slowly until Mitch was on top of Jerome on his hands and knees.

Mitch lowered himself slowly before taking Jerome's bottom lip in between his teeth. He gave it a slight tug and locked in a kiss with Jerome.

Jerome moaned, submitting to the kiss entirely. He pulled Mitch as close to his body as he could, grinding his hips against Mitch's.

Mitch's hand flew to the back of Jerome's head and he started to tug at the curls on his neck.

"M-Mitch. Are you sure you want to do this?" Jerome gasped. He was unsure of what could happen if he did this with a human. Mitch's chest heaved heavily.

"I have been wanted this for a while Jerome," he traced the muscles on Jerome's chest with his index finger. "I'm ready" he growled.

"Don't hesitate to tell me if I hurt you..." Jerome warned, tugging Mitch's shirt up and over his head. He began to trace patterns on Mitch's toned chest with his tongue, going lower and lower until he reached Mitch's jeans. He looked up at Mitch. Mitch nodded in approval, a feeling of ecstasy pulsing through his veins.

Jerome pulled the denim off of Mitch's waist, taking in the rather large bulge presented in Mitch's boxers. He gently grasped the elastic around the waist of the boxers between his teeth, sliding them down slowly, Mitch's erection narrowly missing Jerome's head as it was freed of its constraints.

Jerome eyed Mitch's member. It was very similar to his own. Baccas didn't really grow hair... there. His own was just a darker shade than Mitch's light tan. He took an experimental lick, tasting him. He enjoyed the taste, and quickly took Mitch's whole length into his mouth.

A loud moan escaped from Mitch's lips as Jerome's mouth gradually slid down his shaft. His hips involuntarily bucked as the feeling of pure pleasure started to overwhelm his body.

Jerome opened his mouth wider so that his teeth wouldn't accidentally hurt Mitch. He continued licking and sucking on Mitch until he finally came, filling Jerome's mouth. Jerome swallowed, enjoying the taste of Mitch. He looked up at Mitch again, using his tongue to lick a drop of his cum off the corner of his mouth, shooting him a wink.

Mitch grinned as Jerome shot a cheeky wink at him. After removing his member from Jerome's mouth, he proceeded to crawl on top of Jerome again, straddling him roughly. His lips attacked Jerome's, forcefully inserting his tongue into Jerome's mouth.

Jerome was taken aback by Mitch's sudden and bold kiss. A fight for dominance was futile, so instead, he grabbed Mitch's ass and squeezed, trying to distract him.

Mitch gasped, momentarily releasing his contact with Jerome's mouth. Jerome took this opportunity to push Mitch off of him and get on top of him.

"It's my turn." He grinned, pulling down his own pants.

Mitch pulled down Jerome's boxers teasingly slowly until his large member had been released. Mitch grasped it in his warm hands and started to pump vigorously. Jerome moaned, enjoying the feeling of Mitch's hands around him. He leaned in and kissed Mitch, exploring the human's mouth with his tongue.

"You're surprisingly good at this..." Jerome panted.

"You think so?" Mitch asked breathlessly. His grip on the member tightened and his pumps became more firm.

"D-definitely…" Jerome gasped as Mitch's grip tightened. "How… did you get this good?" He asked.

"I guess pleasuring my bacca comes naturally" he growled. Jerome couldn't speak as he felt himself come, spilling himself over Mitch's hand. He looked down blushing, embarrassed.

"Real good.." He whispered, catching his breath. Mitch sucked each of his fingers individually, consuming all of the liquid that had been released onto him.

"Mm, you taste good Jerome." He chuckled.

"Probably not as good as you did." He laughed, kissing Mitch's neck. "That was a really nice experience. I just wish we could've tried it sooner..." he couldn't convince himself that his time was not limited, but he knew that he would most likely fall during battle.

"So do I." Mitch murmured whilst stroking Jerome's cheek. There was clear worry ridden in the bacca's eyes. "Jerome, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I'm just thinking about the war. We won't have much of a chance to do much before we go into battle, and what if one of us doesn't come out of it?" Jerome asked. Mitch shook his head.

"Try not to think of the bad things, Jerome, It will make you feel even worse."

"I'll try not to.." Jerome murmured. He looked out the window. "Hey Jerome look. The sun's setting. Want to go outside?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe it will help to take your mind off things." Mitch replied. He threw on some pants and made his way to the door. Jerome put on his own pants and walked out with Mitch. He looked down at the kingdom. It was painted gold with the sunset.

"Mitch, this is just like my dream.." He murmured.

"Well then," Mitch began. He took Jerome's hand in his own and made it so that their faces were a mere few centimeters away from each other. "Let's make this dream a reality." Mitch crashed his lips into Jerome's, sparks filling his stomach more powerfully than usually. Jerome eagerly returned the kiss, leaning in and pressing close to Mitch.

"Mitch, I've never told you how much I loved you before, have I?" He asked. Mitch wrapped his arm around Jerome's lower back.

"You know what, I don't think you have" he pouted.

"Mitch, I'd give up everything for you, because I love you. I'd give away my royalty without blinking. I'd leave this kingdom without looking back. I'd give away everything I owned, if it would mean having you in my life. I'd give you the clothes off my back, if you needed them. I'd give my own life, to protect yours." He whispered. "And I want you to know that if you ever decided to leave, for any reason, I'd let you go, if it meant you'd be happy." Mitch furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jerome, what makes you think that I would ever want to leave you?"

"I don't want you to feel like this life is your obligation. It always has been mine, but you, well... If you hadn't married me, you wouldn't have to deal with this..." He looked down.

"Jerome" Mitch cupped Jerome's face in his hands. "I love you. I have no regrets in choosing to marry you Jerome. You are my life. The only one I can ever feel secure with. You are the one I think about when I close my eyes. The one in my dreams. The one that is my first thought when I open my eyes. I would never leave you Jerome." He whispered softly.

"Thank you, Mitch. I love you more than life itself." Jerome said through tears. "And... if worse comes to worse... I'll protect you as well as I can in the battle, until my last breath, I'll keep fighting for you." Jerome promised. Tears threatened to spill from Mitch's eyes.

"I will protect you till the end Jerome."

"I suppose we better rest. Tomorrow's our last day to prepare..." Jerome sighed.

"Yeah, we need all of the rest that we can get." Mitch replied Jerome crawled into the bed, curling up beside Mitch, tucking his head into Mitch's chest. He sighed.

"I suppose the nightmares will return tonight." He mumbled, just barely audibly.

"Huh, what did you say Jerome?" Mitch asked, running his fingers through Jerome's fur.

"Nightmares. I said the nightmares will return tonight." Jerome replied. Mitch's body tensed.

"Nightmares? You've never mentioned them." He mumbled.

"Yeah.. I don't like to remember them... but ever since our wedding, I've had the occasional nightmare of Katarina putting a blade through you. I hope it's not like the dream I had of you in my childhood..." He muttered. Mitch held the bacca more tightly.

"Don't worry Jerome, she will never hurt me. I will be by your side, always. Don't forget that." He placed a delicate kiss on the top of Jerome's head.

"I won't..." Jerome sighed, pressing close to Mitch. "I won't..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch groggily sat up in his bed. Today was the day before the war. The very thought of it sent chills through his body. No matter what, he had to try and ignore and make the most of his, possibly, last days with Jerome. He glanced to his left to see the bacca curled up, snoring softly.

"Jerome, wake up." He whispered, shaking the bacca gently.

"Huh? What?" Jerome sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning, his little bacca fangs glinting in the morning sunlight. "Morning, Mitch." He stretched, the blanket falling off his body. He quickly pulled it back up over his bare chest, blushing. Mitch laughed at Jerome's embarrassment before ripping the blanket off.

"Don't be so insecure, Jerome, I've seen it all before." He stated cheekily.

"Mitch, stop!" He laughed, folding his arms over his exposed and bare lower half. Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't so fast to hide yourself last night." He chuckled.

"That's because I knew you wanted to see it." He mumbled, looking down.

"Who says I don't want to see it now?" Mitch teased, laying his hand over Jerome's.

"Do you?" Jerome asked doubtfully.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mitch asked, his grip on Jerome's hand increasing slightly.

"I- I don't know..." Jerome answered truthfully. He hesitated, then shifted his hands off his legs and onto the bed, allowing the world to see his semi-erect member. Mitch's eyes widened.

"So that's the effect I have on you?" He questioned with a smirk.

"You're kinda... sexy in the mornings." Jerome admitted, blushing and involuntarily moving his hands back to cover himself again. Mitch crawled up to Jerome, clasping his hands before removing them from his area. He leant up to his ear lobe and started to nibble it softly.

"Am I really?" He murmured.

"Too sexy for your own good..." Jerome moaned, moving his legs apart so Mitch could get closer.

Mitch snuck in between Jerome's legs and started to tauntingly grind his hips against Jerome's. Jerome moaned even louder, pressing his hips into Mitch's.

"You're also a bit of a tease, I seem" he commented between gasps.

"Of course." He muttered, pressing his lips softly against Jerome's. Jerome prodded his tongue against Mitch's lips, hoping for access. Mitch denied access but instead proceeded to take Jerome's bottom lip in between his teeth.

"You have to work for your access my dear bacca." He murmured.

"And how would you suggest I do that? What would you like?" Jerome asked, running his hands up and down Mitch's waist and sending chills into his body. Mitch tutted at Jerome.

"Try to figure out what I love Jerome." Jerome simply nodded and kissed at Mitch's neck, suckling his sweet spot while slowly sliding his hand down Mitch's chest towards his member. Mitch felt a groan pass through his slightly parted lips as Jerome slowly made his way down Mitch's chest.

"Now who's being the tease?" He chuckled.

"I thought you might like this." Jerome answered innocently. He used his fingertips to gently brush against Mitch's growing erection. Mitch quickly grabbed Jerome's hand and wrapped it around his member.

"Only I can be the tease Jerome."

"Yes sir." Jerome mock-saluted and began pumping at Mitch's cock, slowly laying down so that he was level with him. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Mitch's member.

Mitch wrapped his hand around Jerome's neck and gently grasped his head to give Jerome more support. With his other hand, he gently started to caress Jerome's length.

"I'm not as big as you, but I hope I'm at least a satisfactory size." Jerome mumbled before returning his mouth to Mitch's full erection, moving quicker up and down the shaft.

Mitch took his bottom lip between his teeth, holding in the groans that were starting to form in the back of his throat. His hand moved down to the baby curls at the bottom of Jerome's neck, leading him to entangle his fingers in them and tug softly.

Jerome began to rub the inside of Mitch's thighs, still sucking on him. He wanted to make Mitch cum, but he wasn't giving much inclination that he was enjoying his efforts that much. He felt disheartened, and his pace slowed with his disappointment.

Mitch felt Jerome's pace tart to slow down slightly. "What's the matter?" He asked, concern running through him.

"I'm not making you feel as good as I hoped to, is all. I don't think I'm really good at this" He replied.

"Erm, well, I was actually trying to hold it back..." he admitted.

"Mitch.." Jerome scolded. He crossed his arms and frowned, pulling away from his member. "Why were you doing that?" He asked. Mitch's cheeks tinted a deep shade of crimson.

"Well, you know how I get. I tend to be a little...loud." Jerome surprised Mitch by pushing him down on the bed and hovering on top of him.

"You know I love to hear your voice... no matter how loud you get." Jerome grabbed Mitch's entire package in his large hand. "Let me hear you." He whispered, rubbing against him. Much to Mitch's dismay, he knew that he could no longer keep in his moans.

"God, Jerome!" Mitch exclaimed loudly before quickly clamping his hand over his mouth. Jerome grabbed Mitch's hands and held them down on either side of him and began grinding himself against Mitch's member.

"Come on, let me hear that voice." He growled.

Mitch shook his head furiously, trying his best to keep his mouth shut. The deep feelings of pleasure reverberated through his body sending a wave of shivers through him.

"Mmmm." He moaned through sealed lips.

Jerome was determined to make Mitch yell. He ground harder against him, and bent to kiss along his jaw line and neck

"Jerome..." Mitch murmured softly, his torso tensing at the feeling of Jerome's hips adding pressure. He desperately prayed that Jerome would avoid the one place that was sure to set him off.

Jerome kissed and licked along Mitch's collarbone, still grinding, and finally, his lips and tongue landed on Mitch's sweet spot.

Mitch couldn't take any more. He yelled at the top of his lungs before climaxing and collapsing on the bed.

"Yes!" Jerome cried victoriously, relishing in the feeling as Mitch came. He grinned, but quickly frowned as his felt his still-erect member throb. "Mitch.. Can I ask you to do something?" He asked nervously. Mitch's chest was still heaving from his experience but he managed to nod in response to Jerome's question. Jerome patiently let Mitch catch his breath before he continued.

"I- if it's alright.. I'd like to... well..." He hid his face in embarrassment, unable to finish his sentence. Mitch managed to regain his breath before asking,

"What is it?" Jerome blushed and turned around, presenting his erection to Mitch. "Could you maybe...?" He felt extremely embarrassed at this point. Mitch chuckled.

"I understand." He slowly took Jerome's length into his mouth, lips sucking tightly whilst his tongue gently flicked back and forth along the hardened shaft.

Jerome shut his mouth tightly, wondering if Mitch could sense the enjoyment without his sounds.

Mitch glanced up momentarily to spot Jerome's lips tightly shut. As Mitch gradually travelled back up to the tip of the member, he left a trail of nibbles, hoping to earn a groan from Jerome.

Jerome licked his lips, willing himself to keep in the groan that was alive in the back of his throat. He panted heavily, arching his back to the feelings of pleasure rocketing from his member.

Mitch laughed quietly to himself. He gently teasingly removed himself from Jerome's length before wrapping his arms around Jerome's arched back. Forcefully, he pushed Jerome's back and hips, giving Jerome no other option but to grind against Mitch. Mitch pressed his forehead against Jerome's whilst keeping his hips grinding at a steady rhythm.

Jerome whined as he felt himself growing closer to his climax. He gave a final thrust before he came, the loudest groan that Mitch had ever heard come from Jerome echoing around the room before he collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily. Mitch lay down next to Jerome, bewildered by the sound that just escaped him.

"That was some noise!" He commented. Jerome felt embarrassed. Mitch was worried about being loud, but the noise he had made couldn't compare to Jerome's.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Mitch shook his head.

"Don't be sorry," he crawled closer to Jerome and whispered in his ear, "I know that only I can make you yell that loud."

"Mitch, what made you so... frisky this morning anyway?" Jerome asked curiously. The source of Mitch's arousal was a mystery to him. Mitch felt inclined to tell Jerome what was wrong but he knew that it would distress him so he decided against it.

"I guess, seeing you laid there so cutely really turned me on." He growled. Jerome bit his lip, a single fang peeking out of his mouth. He knew it was something more, but decided not to prod.

"Well... I suppose all good things must come to an end. I need to go meet with the head of our troops. You'll stay here, right?" Jerome asked, getting up and rifling through a drawer and pulling out a business suit. Mitch scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess I could get a little more sleep."

"Perfect, you deserve it." He straightened his red silk tie and ran a brush through his fur. "I'll be back soon." He said, giving Mitch a kiss before running out the door.

"See you then!" He called. A few seconds later, Mitch led his head on the pillow and pulled the blankets up tight under his neck. Maybe sleep would help to derive him from all of the terrible thoughts that he was having. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. A light knock brought Mitch back out of his sleep.

"Mitch? It's Jessica. Master Jerome requested that I bring up some breakfast." She called through the closed door. Mitch's eyelids flickered open as he sat up in bed, covering his lower regions.

"Erm, come in Jessica." He responded. The door clicked open and Jessica walked in carrying a tray.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." She scanned her eyes over Mitch's bare chest and sighed, setting the tray on the table at the bedside. Mitch quickly pulled the covers up, suddenly feeling as self-conscious as Jerome was when he awakened.

"Th- thanks." He stammered before reaching for the tray.

"Do you mind if I stay for a while? It gets awfully lonely during the days when the halls are empty." She looked down.

"Yeah, sure. I hope you don't mind me asking but could you grab me a pair of boxers? Then you can join me." He patted the empty space next to him.

"Um, alright.." She blushed and went to the dressers, producing a pair of boxers and handing them to Mitch, turning away from him.

"Thanks." He quickly slipped the boxers on before calling Jessica and gesturing for her to sit next to him. She sat delicately on the bed, her uniform's skirt resting on Mitch's hand momentarily before she pulled it away.

"I hope your morning has been alright, Mitch. Mine was quiet, as usual." She recalled the eerie stillness of the sound that morning. Mitch chuckled lightly.

"I certainly had an interesting morning, that's for sure." He looked over to Jessica, "I am glad that you are calling me by Mitch now." He smiled. "What did you do this morning?"

"Nothing out of the usual. I'm afraid every day of my life since I started working for the Aceti family has been consumed by work." She admitted, smiling gently. Mitch cocked his head slightly.

"Were you forced to work here?" He asked.

"In this castle? Or for this family in general?" She asked, cocking her head in confusion.

"Oh, for the family." He responded. Jessica bit her lip. Did she want to tell the truth?

"No, I came to the Acetis looking for work." She plastered on a fake smile. Mitch frowned and looked at the way she bit her lip.

"You're lying." He stated. She sighed.

"Now, I don't want you thinking any less of Jerome and his family but…" She began, leaning towards Mitch. "When the Acetis came into power, my great-great-grandmother was captured into slavery. And ever since then, my family has had no other option than to serve the Acetis. My uncle tried to run... I've since then stopped, but I used to visit his grave every Sunday." She looked down, hoping that Mitch didn't think anything bad about Jerome.

Mitch felt absolutely awful. How this girl had gone through so much, he had no idea. She had done so much for Jerome and yet he treats her like a slave. His fists clenched slightly but as he looked at Jessica's face, they loosened again. Mitch pulled her close to him and engulfed her in a protective hug.

"One day, you will be free from this place. I promise."

"How can you be so kind?" She asked, leaning into the hug.

"Because, I've grown to feel protective over you Jessica." He replied, tightening his grip on her petite body. She began to cry.

"Those are the kindest words anyone has ever said to me..." She cried. Mitch pulled away only to wipe away her tears with the tip of his thumb.

"Please don't cry..." he soothed.

"It's no wonder Master Jerome fell for you..." She sighed.

"Wait," he looked at Jessica directly. "What do you mean?"

"You're easily the most kind and compassionate person I've met. Easy to open up to, and you don't look at me with judgmental eyes." She explained, looking up to his eyes. Mitch felt his heartbeat start to increase in speed.

"I I never knew y- you felt like th- that." He stammered.

"I have since the day I met you... but we're forbidden to talk to the guests, but those few moments that we did, I felt like a real person, and not just a slave. Coming to this castle was a great decision." She smiled. Mitch's face brightened up.

"I'm glad you came here too. Aside from Jerome, you're the only person who I have any sort of friendship with."

"Well, I'm happy to be in your life. If Jerome hadn't fallen for you, I certainly would have." She laughed. Mitch's cheeks flushed and he quickly looked to his hands for distraction.

"Can I ask you something? More of a favor, really..." She asked.

"Of course you can." Mitch responded. She cleared her throat.

"It's not really my place to ask... but... I'd be honored if you were my first kiss." She blushed, and stood up quickly. "I- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked." Mitch quickly grabbed her hand.

"Jessica, don't leave." He ordered. She sat down, scared at the sudden firm tone.

"Y- yes?" She asked, leaning away from him. She was certainly going to get a beating for asking the King to be dishonest to his husband.

"Don't lean away from me, I won't hurt you." He stated, trying to control his trembling. She sat up straight and held out her arm, bruised and cut from her past punishments.

"I'm sorry, you may strike when ready." She looked at him seriously. "Standard protocol, Mitch." She explained. Tears pricked Mitch's eyes as she pushed her arm away.

"D-do you really think I-I'm that much of a m-monster?" He stuttered, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No!" She protested. "Tell me, anything. Anything to make this ok!" She couldn't hold back her own tears. She felt terrible for making Mitch this close to tears. "I'm so, so sorry. Anything, I'll do it. Say the word, Mitch. I swear, if you told me to jump out that window, I would. What can I do?!" She asked desperately.

Mitch felt no need to solve these problems via words. Instead he cupped Jessica's cheeks and locked in a gentle but emotion-filled kiss with her. Jessica was shocked that Mitch was actually kissing her. She returned the kiss eagerly.

All of Mitch's thoughts about Jerome momentarily disappeared. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed his hands to roam her back. She pushed into Mitch, shivering at the feeling of his hands on her back. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"This isn't right..." She looked down shamefully. Mitch suddenly snapped back to his senses and looked up at Jessica. Seeing Jessica feel so ashamed broke his heart. He tilted her head up so that she was looking in his eyes.

"Jessica, it wasn't your fault."

"I was the one that asked you... I just..." She tried to look away but couldn't, Mitch's hand holding her head firmly in place. Her bright blue eyes filled with tears again.

"No no no, please don't start to cry again, I hate it when people cry." He begged. She willed herself to stop crying, but she couldn't. She collapsed into Mitch, burying her face in Mitch's chest. She'd just have to hide her tears, like all the other times. Mitch rubbed her back soothingly as she cried into his bare chest.

"It's okay Jessica, I'm right here." He whispered comfortingly. She curled up in his arms, but tensed up as she felt her knee brush Mitch's lower area.

"Sorry..." She mumbled under her breath out of habit, hoping Mitch hadn't heard or felt her. Mitch felt a slight movement near his area and he chuckled lowly.

"Careful there."

"Sorry." She muttered a little louder. She was embarrassed that he had noticed. She looked up at him, brushing some of her long black hair out of her face and letting it spill over his shoulder. He smiled down at the girl in his arms before resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's alright." He murmured in response.

"I'd like to imagine that this is how happy I'd be some day." She murmured, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular, thinking.

"You will be happy. You'll find lovely man-" he was cut off by the tears that were starting to brim again.

"King Mitchell Hughes, if you spill tears over my life, I won't forgive myself." She said, though she hadn't looked back to see the tears she heard.

"Too late." He laughed as the tears spilled down his already reddened cheeks. He nuzzled into her hair and whispered quietly, "If I didn't have Jerome then you would be the woman of my dreams."

"An unreachable woman at that." She fiddled with the lace border on her uniform. Mitch sighed and pulled Jessica onto his knee.

"You can't be that unreachable," he put her small hands in his large ones. "Because you're sat here with me." He gave a cheeky grin. She smiled.

"I meant the rules would never allow it. But I suppose you're correct." She grinned, revealing a set of perfect white teeth, so human compared to Jerome's.

"This is the first time I have ever had a human on my knee," he laughed. "Usually my occupants are more hairy."

"And how does it feel to have a human on your knee?" She asked, toying with a silken lock of her hair.

"I must say, it feels a lot more normal." He chuckled.

"I would imagine so." She brought his hand up to her face and pulled it along her jaw. "Your touch is so smooth, soft even, unlike the hands and claws of my Baccain handlers." She commented. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Mitch slowly closed his eyes. As his hands made contact with Jessica's strangely soft skin, he felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

"Jess, I have to ask you a question."

"Ask me anything." She replied, still lost in the feeling of his soft hand. She had been hit so many times that this was like a dream for her.

"Wh- where do we stand?" He asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" She asked, lower his hand to rest on her knee and looking at him questioningly. Mitch fiddled with his hands.

"I mean, relationship-wise. My feelings are so mixed up at the moment and I feel so confused. I just wanted to know what you truly felt. No lying." He answered.

"Honestly, I'd be happy and accept any relationship you have to offer, let it be slave, friend, anything." She answered. Mitch looked her directly in the eyes.

"What do you really feel, deep down." He questioned. She felt nervous. Her breathing increased in pace alongside her heartbeat.

"I- I sometimes wish you would love me... but then I think about Jerome, and how upset he'd be, and then I realize how selfish it sounds…" She admitted, unable to hold her gaze at his eyes.

"You see, the thing is that I feel like I love you in a way as well. But I have Jerome in my life; he is my husband, my everything. It's almost as if my love for you and my love for him are two completely different emotions. Do you understand?" He replied.

"Of course I do." She replied, smiling. She felt her heart being crushed, but she wouldn't dare show it on her face. If she could hide years of tears and pain, she could hide this. Mitch grinned and hugged Jessica tightly.

"Thank you." He muttered. Her smiled faded as soon as he couldn't see her face.

"You're most certainly welcome Master." She coughed. "Mitch." She corrected herself half-heartedly. Mitch's smile turned into a frown.

"Something's wrong, you never call me master anymore..." he observed.

"Just a lot on my mind. I suppose it just slipped out." She lied through her teeth. She hated lying to him, but she wanted to go on a strict slave-employer basis. That's what might save her from this horrible pain in her heart.

"Oh, okay then." Mitch still wasn't completely convinced but he decided to let it go to avoid trouble. He looked to his left to find the tray that had been brought up half an hour ago. "Guess I'd better eat now. Would you like some Jessica?" He asked.

"No, thank you. My meals are at scheduled times." She got up reluctantly from Mitch's lap, smoothing out the skirt of her uniform.

"That's a shame," he responded truthfully. "Do you have to go?"

"Unless you assign me to a different task, no. It's my duty at the moment to wait on you." She bowed stiffly.

"Well then, you may stay here with me." He beamed whilst he started to eat his breakfast.

"Very well then." She replied, and went to stand by the door. "Is it to your liking? Master Jerome recommended it himself." She pointed out. Mitch nodded.

"It's delicious, thanks." He complimented. There was a knock at the door, and Jessica opened it to reveal Jerome.

"Master Jerome, welcome back." She bowed to him.

"Uh huh." He mumbled, only half-acknowledging her. "Mitch, how are you?" He asked, sitting by him. Mitch finished off his last mouthful.

"Umm, I'm good thanks." He mumbled in response.

"I trust it was the maid who made this, not yourself?" He asked, smiling at Mitch.

"Of course, Jessica makes delicious food." He replied.

"At least she listens to orders. The others tend to slack off and not do as they're told." He muttered.

"Yes, well, she is different to the others Jerome and I don't think you treat her properly." Mitch stated.

"I pay her the wages, she does the work. This is exactly what she was expecting when she applied for the job." he replied. "Isn't that right, Jessica?" He asked. She nodded quickly. Mitch ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, whatever you say Jerome." He murmured.

"Thank you." he smiled at Mitch and got up, crossing the room to Jessica. He whispered something in her ear to low for Mitch to hear, but he watched as her expression changed from calm, to perplexed, to terror. She nodded.

"Master Mitchell, I have been dismissed upon Master Jerome's demands. Good day." She smiled the briefest smile before dashing out of the room. Mitch tightened his jaw before getting off the bed and storming up to Jerome.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He half-shouted through gritted teeth.

"Mitch, calm down. I was simply telling her that she needs to go help the other maids with the preparations before my parents arrive." He replied smoothly. Mitch's jaw slackened and he looked at Jerome apologetically.

"Oh, sorry." Though he had lied, Jerome accepted his apology.

"It's alright. But may I ask why you're defending the maid?" He asked. Mitch's body stiffened as he thought back to the moment they had recently shared.

"I just think that she has done so much for you and you don't give her any compensation."

"Mitch, she's paid to be my maid, she doesn't expect anything but a professional relationship." He frowned.

"I know Jerome but don't you remember anything that she did for you?" He asked, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Of course I do." Jerome said, offended. "But I've since then grown up. If she was anything but happy with her job, she'd leave, wouldn't she?" He smiled at Mitch. Mitch's expression softened at Jerome's signature smile.

"Um, yeah, I guess she would." He mumbled.

"Exactly. I'm a fine employer, just as she is a fine employee. Now, where were we?" He asked, nibbling along Mitch's neck. Mitch pushed Jerome's face away harshly.

"No Jerome, not now." He sighed. Jerome looked hurt.

"S-sorry... did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No, Jerome. I just, need time to think." Mitch murmured before taking his head between his hands.

"I see..." Jerome mumbled, heading towards the door. "I'll send someone up to collect you before my parents arrive." he muttered, slipping out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitch curled up into a ball and started to cry furiously. So many thoughts were rushing through his head at one time and it was starting to destroy him. His emotions for Jerome and his emotions for Jessica seemed to be constantly clashing, creating a battlefield in the depths of his mind. The war that was occurring tomorrow also lingered in his brain, the thought of never returning alive or even worse, never seeing Jerome again traumatized him. Carefully, he slipped out of his bed and headed toward the shower, hoping to wash all of his apprehensions away.

Jessica slipped into Mitch and Jerome's room and began to clean it, unaware of Mitch's presence in the bathroom. She was polishing the bedside table when she accidentally knocked the lamp off the table, it falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"Shit..." she mumbled, kneeling to pick up the shard of broken glass. Mitch heard a clatter and he cut off the water supply.

"Hello?" He called. Jessica cringed when she heard Mitch's voice.

"Just a bit of an accident, Master Mitchell, no need to worry." she called, hoping the distance would disguise her voice. She was so distracted by his voice that she cut open her finger with a piece of glass. "God dammit!" she muttered under her breath.

Mitch grabbed a towel from the rack beside him and wrapped it around his dripping body. He stepped out of the shower and saw the mess on the floor.

"Jessica, careful there. You might cut yourself."

"Already have." she replied, holding up the dripping finger momentarily before returning to her work

"Leave the glass, I'll sort it. You go and get some dressings for your finger." He ordered.

"I'll be fine." she mumbled, but pulled a small first aid kit from her pocket and bandaged her finger. She kept her head down, hoping he wouldn't look at her directly.

Mitch avoided eye contact with Jessica, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was. He headed towards the bathroom cabinet and took out a dust pan and brush before proceeding to clean up the smashed glass on the floor.

Jessica bent to help Mitch with the glass when her bangs fell out of place to reveal a red welt. She quickly pushed the hair back into place before returning to her work, acting as casual as she could. Mitch glanced over to Jess to see a quick flash of red on her otherwise pale head. He moved her bangs only to see a bump on the side of her head.

"Jess, who hit you?" He tried to contain his anger. She gulped nervously. She didn't want Jerome in trouble.

"A passerby, when I refused to let him in the castle." she replied. Mitch sensed the lying tone to her voice. He thought back to Jerome's conversation with her earlier today. The look of horror that was cast on her face. Then, it struck him.

"It was Jerome..."

"N- no!" she protested. "I promise it wasn't!"

"It was, wasn't it?" He stood up from his squatting position and headed to the door.

"No, Mitch, don't." she pleaded, grabbing his hand. "Stay here. I don't..." her shoulders slumped. "I've caused so many problems, haven't I?" she asked, dropping Mitch's hand and turning away.

"He can't keep doing this. Who gives a crap if he is a king! Who gives a crap that he lives in a big fancy mansion! It does NOT give him the right to treat people like his slaves." He yelled.

"It's all he's ever known..." she whispered."Please don't yell..." she squeaked.

"S-sorry." He lowered his voice. "I know it's what he was brought up to do but that doesn't mean that he has the right to do it."

"All this time, I thought I raised him well, but I suppose he's just turned into his parents. I suppose if I just ran, all of your problems would be solved." She looked out the window. "Being shot down doesn't sound so bad right now." she muttered to herself. Mitch grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ever say that." He muttered.

"But I've messed things up so badly. I just wish that I wasn't the one who was assigned to wait on you and Master, that very first day." she sighed.

"You haven't messed things up Jessica, for the last time. Everything happens for a reason." He soothed.

"But you love Jerome. And I've shone such a bad light on him!" she protested. "I hope you love him, even through all this." she mumbled.

"I'll always love him Jessica, no matter what awful things he may have done. Just please, don't blame this on yourself, I would have found out about the beatings sooner or later anyway." He responded.

"I should go. You're in no means ready to see his parents. I'll leave so you may continue your shower." She suddenly said, gesturing to Mitch, who was still wrapped in a towel.

"You...don't have to go..." he uttered.

"Right, I have to finish cleaning, don't I?" she chuckled to herself, moving towards the bed and tugging the blanket off.

"Yes, yes you do." He chuckled. Mitch got up off the bed and headed towards his closet. "Hey Jess," he gestured to the closet, "Could you help me choose and outfit please?"

"Sure, no problem." she left the bed and went into the closet. "I think you'd look rather dashing in this, no?" she pulled a matching pair of black pants and blazer from the hangers, and grabbed a blue button-down shirt with a black tie from the wardrobe.

"You have a good sense of style." He responded with an eyebrow perked. Mitch slid some boxers on before he took the outfit, turned around and started to get changed. Jessica blushed and exited the huge closet, sliding the door shut behind to her allow Mitch to get dressed. She picked up the sheets, noticing the stains.

"You have any idea how expensive these sheets are? I might not be able to save them from these stains!" she complained.

"I'll have you know that I am a very clean man who doesn't leave stains!" He called in response.

"Then what do you call these!" she pushed the sheets into the closet, showing him the white stains on the chocolate brown sheets.

"Shit," Mitch mumbled as he took the sheets from Jessica, "you never saw these!" Mitch instructed as he shoved the sheets into a drawer. That night certainly left a lasting impression on the bed sheets, that's for sure...

"I'm happy to know you two share your love in many ways..." she winked at him and returned to put fresh sheets on the bed. Mitch's cheeks tinted as he stumbled out of the closet, now fully dressed.

"Woah..." she breathed as she looked Mitch up and down."It's a shame that Jerome got to you first." she laughed, fiddling with the strings on her apron and tugging at the hem of her skirt awkwardly.

"Awww, is somebody a little jealous." He teased, pinching Jessica's cheeks. She swatted his hand away, laughing.

"That hurts, you know!" she chuckled, rubbing at her cheeks.

"Sorry." He pouted before rubbing her cheeks soothingly. "Is that better?"

"Much better." she sighed, enjoying his gentle touch. "If I asked you to wait here while I change my uniform to a clean one," she gestured to the blood and dust on the edge on her skirt. "Would you?" she asked. He nodded in agreement.

"Of course." She dashed off, changed, and returned in a matter of minutes. She had also run a brush through her long, black hair and covered the welt with some makeup. Mitch's eyes widened at what stood before.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He commented. She looked down at her uniform.

"I look like I do every day..." She mumbled. "Though I wish these uniforms were a bit more modest." She tugged the short skirt down a bit, and pulled at the neckline of the top. Mitch laughed at her comment.

"I personally think it suits you."

"How so?" She asked, curiously. She began to braid her hair idly, making one long, thick braid down her back.

"Well, I guess, it just compliments your figure." He replied nervously. She put her hands on her hips.

"Nobody's ever said anything about my figure before." She commented.

"Really? I thought that it was lovely..." he murmured, looking down at his hands. She looked down, embarrassed.

"There's no use for a figure like mine for this life..." She muttered.

"There's no need for me to look so dashingly handsome either but I still do." He chuckled sarcastically. She walked up to him, straightening his jacket.

"You need to look handsome for your husband." She replied. "And I must say, well done."

"Thank you." He nodded before starting to pace around the room.

"Something wrong?" She asked, watching him pace. She sat on the newly made bed.

"I guess that I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment." He answered, taking a seat next to Jessica on the bed.

"You need to relax." Stated Jessica, crossing her legs.

"How exactly do you suggest I do that?" Mitch asked, laying his back on the headboard of the bed.

"Well, what relaxes you the most?" She asked, laying on her side and propping her head up on her hand. He slid down the headboard and brought himself to lie opposite to Jessica.

"Well to be honest, I am not completely sure, as stupid as it may sound." He responded.

"Well, how's this?" She reached up and began to rub the back of Mitch's neck, sending chills down his spine. Mitch gently closed his eyes.

"God, that feels good." He muttered. She began the move slowly down his back, kneading at his muscles with her fingers, and going back up to his neck, repeating this several times. A small moan passed through Mitch's lips causing him to flush in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." He stuttered.

"It's alright. I'm sure I would've done the same thing if I were you." She replied with a smile. She continued to massage Mitch. He smiled and his body started to relax for what seemed like the first time in eternity.

"You, have magic fingers." He commented.

"I'm glad this is pleasing you." She mumbled. She rolled him onto his stomach and hovered over him, working with both hands now on his back and neck.

"Let me help you." He offered, removing his blazer, shirt and tie before returning to lie on his stomach.

"Thanks." She blushed and continued, able to go massage deeper into his tense muscles without the clothing.

Mitch felt himself growing increasingly weak under Jessica's touch, his body slipping deeper and deeper into full relaxation. She finished the massage and laid down beside him.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks." Mitch replied. However, Mitch felt like he needed something more. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out what it may be.

She lifted her hand and began to stroke up and down Mitch's back, tracing along his spine to the waist of his pants absent-mindedly

Mitch felt Jessica's travel down to the waistband of his trousers but for some reason, he didn't feel the need to stop her.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" Asked Jessica, wondering how else she could help him relax. He was her best friend, and she wanted to help him as much as possible.

"I don't know." Mitch muttered into his pillow.

"You're going to have to tell me if you want anything. I'm not a mind reader." She sighed.

"Unfortunately, as Jerome knows, I struggle to understand what I want sometimes." He admitted.

"Just think about it. Deep inside, you know what you need." She murmured. "I know exactly what I want, though it'll never be fulfilled." Mitch thought hard about his desires. He looked up at Jessica and moved closer to her.

"My desires are wrong."

"What are they?" She asked. He held her cheek in one hand.

"I want you to kiss me, one last time." She didn't say anything. She just kissed him once, a quick peck on the lips.

"Your desires are easily filled." She commented.

"We both know that you want more Jessica," he moved within inches of her face, "fulfill your desires." He whispered.

"My desires are a lot more complex and unreachable than you may think." She mumbled. Mitch moved backward a little.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"It would be wrong of me to even try and fulfill them." She said simply. Mitch looked her dead in the eyes.

"Tell me." He demanded She sat up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, but my desires... if you weren't Jerome's, I wouldn't hesitate to ask." She fiddled with her hands, keeping her back to Mitch.

"Jessica, just tell me. Please." He asked.

"All I will say is that it's more than a kiss that I desire." She sighed, unable to look at him.


End file.
